Zero and Schneizel's Rivalry
by Windrises
Summary: Prince Schneizel captured some of Zero's teammates so Zero tries to defeat the prince.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that worked on Code Geass.

Lelouch heard that several members of his team had been kidnapped recently so he was trying to find them. Lelouch did some detective work to find out the city where his teammates were taken to, but he didn't know who was stealing the people.

Meanwhile C. C. and Lloyd Asplund were struggling to find C. C.'s stuffed animal collection. C. C. was in her house feeling worried about the stuffed animals. She said "We have to find the stuffed animals soon. The city is really dangerous."

Lloyd replied "It's much tamer than cities like Gotham."

C. C. said "You're right, but there's tons of dangerous people and animals who could get the sweet stuffed animals in danger. Lets go look for them now."

Lloyd asked "Where are we going to look?"

C. C. said "Lets check any locations that we think a cat would be at."

Lloyd replied "Lets check the pet food store first."

C. C. said "I have a feeling that you want us to go there so you can get more food."

Lloyd replied "After eating for a couple of hours I'll be ready to find the stuffed animals."

A half hour later Lelouch (dressed as Zero) was driving around the city to find out where the kidnapped pets were. He parked his car and looked around the streets. People were surprised to see Zero. Zero danced around and knocked a few mailboxes to the ground.

The mailman said "You're making my job harder you wise guy."

Zero replied "Actually I'm adding fun to your job." The mailman kicked Zero to the ground.

C. C. and Lloyd were walking on one of the nearby streets. C. C. saw Lelouch and said "Greetings Zero."

To keep Lloyd from finding out his secret identity Zero pretended to not know them. He replied "Hi young girl and scientist dude."

C. C. figured that Batman would be a big help in finding her stuffed animal collection. She said "Me and Lloyd could use your help."

Zero sighed and asked "What's going on?"

C. C. said "My stuffed animal collection is in the city. I need to save it. Can you help us find the stuffed animals?"

Zero replied "It's a mundane problem that I don't care about. I came to this city to find the people that have kidnapped so taking care of your mission isn't part of my plan."

C. C. said "Me and Lloyd will help you."

Zero replied "Since you probably know more about this mission than I do your help will be good."

C. C. said "Me and Lloyd met a wise guy named Diethard who told us that the people were kidnapped by Prince Schneizel. Prince Schneizel is infamous for being the most dangerous person to pets in the city."

Zero said "Lets do some detective work and find Prince Schneizel and my sidekicks."

Meanwhile Prince Schneizel was working on the next step of his master plan. He was with his henchmen. He said "In less than a month I'll replace the barely talented Emperor as the master of Britannia." He did a evil laugh.

Henchman # 1 said "I'm very proud of you."

Henchman # 2 replied "You're supposed to say that we're both proud of him."

Henchman # 1 said "You should of joined in when I complimented the boss you credit hog."

Henchman # 2 replied "You're an excuse maker."

Schneizel said "Shut up you morons."

Kanon came up to Schneizel and said "I've got news boss. C. C. and Lloyd started working with Zero."

Schneizel angrily responded "Zeros a super detective. He has the ability to ruin my master plan." Schneizel calmed down and said "Zero's half pet. I'm hoping that doesn't stop the pound from fully defeating him." Schneizel did a evil laugh.

Kanon replied "Actually Zero is 0% human." Schneizel realized how badly he messed up and frowned. He facepalmed and said "I've gotten so weird about Zero's attacks that I've started thinking of him as a animal." The henchman giggled so the prince fired them.

Zero and C. C. did some research to find out where the prince's hideout is. They went to the hideout with Lloyd. Zero said "You two better be careful. This could end up being the most dangerous mission of your life."

Lloyd replied "Nothing's more dangerous than running out of pudding." Lloyd noticed that pudding was on sale at the grocery store so he walked away.

Diethard knew where the prince's lair was so he decided to tattle on the prince. He told Zero and C. C. where the prince's lair was. A few minutes later the heroes went to the prince's lair.

C. C. said "You're concerned about saving your goofy friends, but my priority is my stuffed animal collection."

Zero replied "That's a pointless thing to focus on."

C. C. said "You can continue with your silly caper." Zero walked into the prince's lair while C. C. looked outside for the stuffed animals.

Zero danced into the lair. He accidentally broke a few things in the hallway. He said "You better give up you eccentric prince."

Prince Schneizel replied "Giving up would be boring."

Zero said "I wasn't prepared well enough for you during our previous fights, but this time you'll fail."

Prince Schneizel proudly replied "I'll win this battle. Do you think that you're strong enough to defeat me?"

Zero said "You may be my one of my smartest enemies, but you don't seem hard to beat up." The prince tried to sneak away. Zero grabbed him and started beating him up. Zero was winning at first, but the prince saved up enough to kick Zero into a wall and punch him a few times.

The prince was proud of his recent victories. He said "It seems like I proved to the Emperor that I'm Zero's smartest enemy and the biggest crime boss in the city."

Zero jumped onto the prince's back and asked "Are you ready to give up?"

The prince punched Zero across the room. He said "You better give up Zero before you face my wrath."

Zero replied "Actually you're going to face my wrath." Zero threw the prince across the room. Prince Schneizel got up and ran after Zero, but Zero punched him to the ground.

Prince Schneizel asked "Aren't I your arch enemy?"

Zero said "The Emperor is my main enemy."

Prince Schneizel replied "I feel incredibly offended by that you small numbered fool. I've been far more clever and cool than the Emperor. Honor me by calling me your arch enemy."

Zero said "No."

Prince Schneizel replied "But I know your secret identity. A few weeks ago I found out that your real name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

Zero asked "How did you do that?"

Prince Schneizel smiled and said "You underestimate how brilliant and sneaky I am. I had my henchmen capture your foolish teammates and I stole your girlfriend's stuffed animal collection."

Zero asked "Why would you do something as eccentric as that?"

Prince Schneizel said "It seemed like a good way to troll you."

Zero said "Lets try to come up with a deal so I can win this battle."

Prince Schneizel decided to trick Zero. He said "If you don't try to attack me for a few weeks and give me all of Professor Rakshata's mechs I'll give you your teammates and the stuffed animals."

Zero didn't realize that the deal would give him what he already had before the battle started. By agreeing to the deal the prince would be the winner. Zero didn't think hard enough to realize that the deal was a ripoff so he said "I agree to your oddly fair deal." The prince released Zero's teammates and handed C. C.'s stuffed animals to Zero.

Zero walked out of the prince's lair and handed the bag of stuffed animals to C. C. Zero said "I did a really great job at battling the prince."

C. C. replied "I'm incredibly proud of you sweetie. Thank you for saving all of my adorable stuffed animals."

Zero said "The prince and I made a deal that helps me a lot. I saved my teammates and the stuffed animals."

C. C. asked "What did the prince get from the deal?"

Zero said "He gets all of my team's mechs. Plus I can't fight him for a few weeks."

C. C. replied "That could ruin your plans."

A few days later Prince Schneizel and his helpers started attacking Zero's hideout. They used the mechs to crush the lair apart. Kaname Ohgi said "We should fight them."

Zero replied "I'm not allowed to fight the prince, because of the deal we have." Zero's teammates facepalmed.


End file.
